Dubrovčanin Kaboga i duka od Mletaka
Pisao je knjigu duka od Mletaka dubrovačkom vlastelinu Kabogi i u njoj mu govorio: - Kaboga, od Dubrovnika diko, puno te hvale, da si mudra glava! Evo ću te nešto pitati, da okušam tvoju mudrost; a ne odgovoriš li mi u redu, vjere ti moje i obraza mi, ode ti s ramena glava! Dobro smisli i promisli, što ćeš odgovoriti: odgovori mudro i ne pogini ludo. Najprije izmjeri i javi mi: koliko ima od neba do zemlje. Pogriješiš li, koliko je telud od nože, zaludu ti i račun i rađa! Druga ti je: Izmjeri, premjeri i javi mi, gdje je srijeda od svijeta. Mjeri u redu kao za svoju glavu! Treća ti je: prelij mi sve more i izmjeri, a jedan dio i presuši, da imam gdje nasijati dosta žita i riže. Došla, sokole moj, ta šarovita i jadovita knjiga mudrome Dubrovčaninu Kabogi. Pročitao je on nebrojeno puta, pa se nemilo zamislio. Tomu ne bi na kraj došao ni Salamun! Zamislio se i objesio glavu, kao da mu je izgorjelo sve stanje i imanje. Gleda ga njegov momak, nešto Vlaha, pa ga pita: - Šta je, gospodaru, nešto si mi puno neveselo: srce mi puca, kad te pogledam! Kaboga sve muči kao da i ne čuje. Ali momak ne da mira, već sve ispituje, pa mu najposlije reče, da s njim više ne će ni stati, jer ga hvata groznica, kad ga onakova vidi. - Kaži ti meni, - reče mu, gospodaru, može biti da se i ja štogod domislim, jer i na mojim ramenima nije glava kupusova. Zasmija se mrvicu mudri Kadaboga, pa se s njim našali: - Znam ja, moj sinko, da se tvoja glava ne boji ovnove, pa ću ti kazati moje jade, ali ne smiješ o njima nikad nikomu prosloviti, ako ti je draga glava. Pisao mi je, sinko, duka od Mletaka, da ću izgubiti glavu, ako mu na tri stvari ne odgovorim, ma pravo, zdravo. Prvo, kaže, da mu izmjerim, koliko ima od neba do zemlje; drugo da mu kažem; gdje je srijeda od svijet; treće da mu prelijem i presušim sve more, da ima gdje sijati žito i rižu. Sad ja ne znam, što ću ni kud ću. Smeo sam se gore nego mrav na glavnjici; čini mi se, da će mi se pamet prevrnuti! Kad to čuo momak, zasmija se pa kaže: - Ajde, gospodaru, čime to glavu razbijaš! Što mi nisi prije kazao. Lako ti je to znati. Krvavim me zalijevali, ako ti se tomu ne domislim. Što je takomu gosparu naći sto oka tanke svile, pa je pošalji onoj brlotini, duki od Mletaka, i piši mu: Evo sam ti baš ko stvoreno izmjerio, koliko ima od neba do zemlje. Taman ti je toliko, koliko je to svile; ako ne vjeruješ a ti premjeri. Nađeš li da sam pogrješio dlaku, eto sablje, eto glave! Na drugu mu odgovori, da je Dubrovnik srijeda od svijeta, a ako njegovi mudraci nađu da nije, da mu se slobodno ozivlješ. A za treću mu javi, da ćeš ga i u tomu lako poslužiti, samo da ti on pošalje iz Mletaka suđe u što ćeš preliti i premjeriti more, jer da je njih najjača trgovina, pa će imati i suda. Posluša ga Kaboga; pošalje sto oka svile i javi mu sve onako u Mletke. Kad je to duka od Mletaka primio i proučio, što mu Kaboga odgovara, uzvrpoljio se, kao da sjedi na iglicama. Okupili se oko njega njegovi doglavnici kao pčele oko meda, pa zavraze i propituju: a on na njih brekne: - Što ste mi se tude uzmrkoćali i navalili kao ose: ne brečite toliko - polagano se u crkvi šapće. Evo me i nadmudrio kučkin sin, Dubrovčanin Kaboga. Poslao mi je eto sto oka svile i piše mi, da je toliko od neba do zemlje; ako ne vjerujete, a vi premjerite. Kaže, da je našao, e je Dubrovnik srijeda od svijeta; tko ne veruje, neka mjeri iznova. A na treću nam se narugao. Poručuje nam, da je u nas najjača trgovina, pa da mu pošaljemo sude i onda, da će on u njih lako preliti i premjeriti svekoliko more, a jedan ga dio i presušiti. Još nam se za pridavak, zmija ga ujela, podruguje: - Naš je Dubrovnik, - veli - na kamenu i u gladnu kraju, pa nam je žao mora: More nam je duga podvornica, Brod i vesla - ralo i volovi; Uv'jek ori, uzorat' ne možeš! Pa kad prelijem sve more, a ovo naše i presušim, onda mi nemamo o čem živjeti, već volja da i nas pustite, da po njemu sijemo žito i pirinče... Eto, što nam Kaboga odgovara! Sad vi kako znate! Onda se nagodiše, da Kabogi pošalju križe i medalje, pa mu uz to još napisa duka od Mletaka: - Živio, Kaboga, od Dubrovnika glavo! Sad znam, da si mudar, koliko kažu; eto ti našeg dara, pa ti vladaj slobodno u Dubrovniku, a ja ću Mlecima. Kategorija:Hrvatska književnost Kategorija:Narodna književnost Kategorija:Proza